


Charlie Mac Season

by Anastasia_01



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_01/pseuds/Anastasia_01
Summary: Here's a short season of Always Sunny dedicated to Charlie and Mac. It all starts with Frank leaving a drunk Charlie in the bar with Mac.





	1. Episode 1

    Charlie and Mac are sitting in the bar by themselves.

    "Hey Mac," Charlie says.

    Mac looks at him and smiles. "What's up?"

    "Have you...Have you ever thought of what it's like fucking a dude?"

    “What the hell Charlie?”

    “No, no Mac, I’m serious. Have you ever thought of fucking a dude?”

    Mac chuckles and replies, “You need to stop drinking Charlie.” Mac pulls Charlie’s drink out of his hand. Charlie tries to pull it back and falls off of the stool. “Get up man,” Mac laughs. Charlie reaches out his hand and Mac helps him up. Charlie stands and he tries to kiss but Mac dodges it.

    “C’mon Mac, let’s just, let’s just make this happen,” Charlie insists. Mac pats the other’s shoulder and puts his drink down.

    “It wouldn’t be any fun if you’re drunk.”

    “Okay, so I’ll sober up, just give me some time.” Charlie tries to walk off and he almost falls.

    “Look, I’ll take you home and then we can talk about how stupid you were.” Charlie laughs and nods.

 

    Once they reach Charlie’s home, Mac helps him to his bed. Charlie pulls Mac down and chuckles.

    “Charlie stop,” Mac orders. Charlie doesn’t listen and kisses Mac, pulling him close. Mac can’t help himself and he kisses Charlie back, kneeling in between the other’s legs. “Charlie.”

    “Wh-What?” Charlie asks.

    “You’re drunk…We shouldn’t do this.” Charlie rolls his eyes and chuckles again.

    “Alright. Then let’s just spoon.” Mac nods and kicks off his shoes. He likes Charlie, there is no doubt about it. But he wants to wait until Charlie was fully sober. “You’re poking me Mac.”

    “I’m not poking you.”

    “Your dick is clearly sticking me in my ass.”

    “No it is not!”

    “You totally have a chub right now.”

    “You know what Charlie: I’m just going to sleep on the couch.” Mac gets up, grabs a blanket, and heads into the living room. He lays on the couch and stares at the ceiling. He can hear Charlie shuffling in his room and he huffs. He closes his eyes and rolls onto his side.

 

 

    Charlie gets up and holds his head. Frank is lying beside him snoring loudly and it’s taking everything in Charlie’s power not to hold his nose. He walks into the living room and looks at Mac with confusion. He kicks Mac and the other groans.

    “What the fuck are you doing here Mac?” Charlie questions.

    “You kept asking me if I ever thought about fucking a guy…Then I brought you home and you kissed me.”

    Charlie chuckles, “You’re a liar.”

    Mac sits up and replies, “No I am not.”

    “W-Why would I kiss you of all people. If anything, I would kiss the waitress at the café.”

    “Well, you kissed me.” Charlie stares at Mac before taking a seat beside him. Mac only glances at the brunet, realizing he only has his shirt and boxers on.

    “D-Did you kiss me back.”

    “Well, yeah…You know how I feel about you Charlie,” Mac confesses. Charlie looks at Mac and moves closer to him. “Charlie…If you’re not going to be serious about this…don’t do anything.” Charlie rests his hand on Mac’s thigh and kisses Mac again. Mac turns his head towards Charlie and kisses him back, pulling Charlie onto his lap. Charlie smirks into the kiss and rests his hand onto Mac’s chest.

    “Frank is here so…” Mac takes out his cock and Charlie looks down. He says nothing and pulls down his boxers. Mac pulls the cover over them once Charlie sits back down. He kisses Mac and Mac pushes his cock into Charlie. “Fuck…Mac,” Charlie moans. The taller man holds tightly onto Charlie’s ass through the blanket.

    “Charlie…You are so tight,” Mac responds, pushing his face into Charlie’s chest.

    “Hm Mac, it’s so good.” Suddenly, the bedroom door opens and Frank walks out.

    “God Charlie, you gotta stop getting drunk. Your ass was like a car alarm that just kept going off.” Frank scratches his head and walks into the bathroom. Charlie and Mac freeze in place. Frank slowly walks back out and looks at the two.

    He shouts, "What the-"

 

****THEME MUSIC****

**_“Charlie hooks up with Mac”_ **

 

    "They were doing what?" Dee asks. The four friends, plus Frank are sitting in the bar.

    "I walk into the living room and Charlie is sitting on Mac. Charlie definitely didn't have boxers on. They were on the damn floor!"

    "Well Charlie, Mac, is there something you wanna tell us?" Dennis questions.

    Charlie protests, "No, there's nothing we need to tell you guys that just-"

    "I saw your underwear on the damn floor, you were definitely rubbing dicks together or something."

    "No we were not!" Charlie more shouts. "You don't even know-"

    "We were having sex," Mac confesses.

    Hiding his face, Charlie adds, "Yeah, we...we were having sex under the blanket."

    "Ah c'mon guys, how are you going to do that to Frank?"Dennis asks.

    "We didn't think he would walk in you know,” Mac protests.  As everyone casually talks about the situation, Charlie sits there confused.

    "Wait! Is no one bothered by the fact that Mac and I are gay?" Everyone looks at him and starts to chuckle.

    Dennis replies, "We knew since high school Charlie."

    Dee adds, "Yeah, we saw the way Charlie used to threaten the girls who you used to talk to Mac."

 

_"Bye Mac," The girl said._

_Charlie walked up to the girl and put his finger in her face._

_"Stay the hell away from Mac or else I will cut all your hair off and shove your fake tits into your mouth," Charlie threatens._

_The girl starts crying and runs away._

 

    "Is that why no girl ever wanted to talk to me?"

    Charlie chuckles and responds, "Yeah, I mean I liked you a lot." Mac stares at Charlie, pissed. "You know you liked me too!"

    "But I was way more into girls back then," Mac points out.

    "Well, I'm sorry, I guess we could just not date then," Charlie said as he stands. He walks off and Mac huffs.

    "Charlie," Mac calls out to Charlie, running after the other.

    "I give them two weeks," Dennis bets.

    "No, I think they can battle this one out," D predicts.

    "Am I the only one that is mortified by the fact that those two had sex?" Frank shouts. Dee and Dennis look at him before walking away.

    "Racist," Dee shoots as she passes him.

    "What?" Frank replies.

    "You're racist against gays Frank, that's not cool," Dennis clarifies, holding the door as his sister walks out. He walked out after her and Frank sits there in confusion.

 

****Twinkling****

 

    "Charlie wait," Mac says. Charlie turns around to him and stares at the other. "I'm sorry alright." Dee and Dennis are outside, watching them from afar.

    "See, they're talking it out," Dee points out. Dennis rolls his eyes.

    "I didn't mean to be such a dick just now," Mac apologizes. Charlie smiles before punching Mac in the face. "What hell was that for?!"

   "Guess not," Dennis chuckles. "Hand it over."

    Dee looks at him with confusion before slapping his hand away. "We didn't even bet money you idiot." Dennis sucks his teeth and crosses his arms. Now Charlie kisses Mac, holding the other's cheeks. Mac smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Charlie's waist.

    "Do you forgive me Charlie?" Mac asks.

    Charlie nods and answers, "Yes."

    Mac holds Charlie's waist with one hand and exclaims, "He said yes!"

 

 

    "So what does it feel like now that you're gay and all?" Dennis questions. They are all back in the bar and Charlie is leaning against Mac who is sitting on a stool.

    "What is wrong with you?" Dee shouts, hitting her brother.

    "What? They're gay now and maybe they see things differently."

    Mac points out, "Dude, there's nothing different about us. We just like guys."

    Charlie corrects, "No, we like each other." Mac chuckles and they start rubbing noses together.

    "No one is disturbed by this?!" Frank shouts, walking in front of the couple that begin kissing.

    “Guess you’re going to have to find somewhere else to live now Frank,” Dennis say beginning to laugh.

    “Say what? Are you telling me you’re kicking me out?” Frank asks.

    Mac points out, “Well, I mean Charlie is probably going to live with me now so you don't have to go.”

    “Yeah sorry Frank. You can have my apartment if you’d like.”

    “I don’t want that junk.” Frank walks away but then turns around. “Matter of fact, I’ll take it.”

**END**


	2. Episode 2

    "Hurry up Charlie, get your shit and get out," Frank orders. Charlie is putting his clothes into a large duffle bag.

    Charlie turns to Frank who is standing in the doorway and replies, "Hey, this is still my place."

    "Are you still paying rent?" Charlie went to say something but stopped. "Exactly. Now hurry up." Frank walks into the living room and Mac is packing some things Charlie wants to take. A knock comes from the door and Frank walks over to it. "Ah, finally, you girls are here," He says. Ten girls walk into the room and Mac looks at them with suspicion. Frank goes to close the door but Dee and Dennis walk in.

    "Hey, why are all these beautiful women here?" Dennis asks.

    Frank chuckles a bit and responds, "I'm opening up my own brothel."

    "What?!"

    "I'm sorry Frank but you are not turning half of the apartment into a brothel," Dennis starts. "Unless I'm getting half profit."

    "Twenty-five percent," Frank suggests.

    "Thirty," Dennis says.

    "Deal.”

 

 ****THEME MUSIC****  

**_"Frank turns Charlie's Apartment into a Brothel"_ **

 

    "What is wrong with you guys?" Dee asks.

    Mac points out, "I think it's a good investment."

    "Thank you, Mac, I'll give you twenty percent," Frank says.

    "Thanks Frank, you know, I always knew you were a good guy and-"

    "Hey, what are all these chicks doing here?" Charlie questions, leaving the bedroom. There are two girls on Mac's arms and Charlie stares at him wide-eyed.

    Charlie shouts, "Get off of him! Get your hands off of him!" The girls look at him with disgust and walk off.

    "Charlie, what the hell?"

    "We're together now Mac, which means no flirting with girls okay," Charlie chuckles.

    Dee leans over to Dennis and whispers, "I think Charlie's lost it."

    "Yeah, he has," Dennis replies, patting his sister's shoulder. He walks over to Charlie and Mac and smiles at them. "Mac, you gotta understand, when you're in a relationship, other guys and girls are off limits."

    "What?!" Mac shouts.

    "Yes Mac, if you get with other guys or girls, you're going to be cheating on Charlie and I don't think that's a good idea." Dee rolls her eyes at her brother and sits down.

    Charlie explains, "Hey, if you can't do it, its fine. We can just break this whole thing off and act like it never happened."

    "No Charlie, I want this," Mac confesses, cutting off Charlie's mumbling. "I want to be with you but it's going to take me some time to get used to it."

    "Okay Mac." They smile at each other and kiss.

    "Aww," All the girls say in unison.

    "Alright, alright, get out," Frank shouts.

 

****Twinkling****

 

    "Mac, this place is so clean," Charlie says, putting down his things.

    "Well you know, you gotta keep things organized when living with another person.” Charlie smiles at Mac and kisses him.

    “And now you’re living with another person,” Charlie points out. Mac holds him by the waist and kisses him back.

    “Okay you two, please,” Dennis says as he walks into the apartment, carrying a few of Charlie’s things. “Do those things in Mac’s room and Mac’s room only.” Mac chuckles and kisses Charlie again. Charlie lightly pulls away and takes Mac’s hand.

    “C’mon Mac, let’s go to your room,” Charlie orders. Mac looks back at Dennis and winks at him. Dennis scrunches his nose and goes into his own room. Mac closes the door behind him and turns to Charlie. Charlie smiles at him and starts taking his clothes off. Mac only stands there, staring in awe. “How about, we take a shower and then…we can head out to eat something,” Charlie suggests.

    Mac gulps and responds, “O-Okay.” Charlie lets off a light chuckle and walks into the bathroom. “W-Wait,” Mac calls out, trying to take his clothes off as quickly as possible, following behind Charlie.

 

    Frank looks up as he sees the front door open. It’s Dennis and he’s all alone.

    “What are you doing here?” Frank questions, looking back to his sewing machine.

    Dennis points to the back of him and explains, “Mac and Charlie are at it so I figured I’d leave. Didn’t want to stay and hear anything weird ya know.” Frank nods and Dennis sits beside him. “Whatya doin?”

    Frank responds, “I’m making the girls clothes. I figure why buy them stuff when I can just make it.” He pulls the cloth from under the needle and shows it to Dennis.

    “What the hell is that?” He asks.

    “It’s a shirt.”

    “That does not look like a shirt Frank.”

    “What, yes it does, what are you talking about?” Dennis pushes Frank over and takes the piece of cloth out of his hand. He puts it back under the needle and attempts fix it.

    He finally pulls it from under the needle and holds it up saying, “Now that is a top.” Frank cuts the thread at the end and takes the shirt. One of the girls walks by and he holds it up to her breast.

    “Holy shit Dennis, this is a shirt. I never knew you had a talent for this.”

    Dennis smiles and mumbles, “Well you know I have talent for pretty much everything so.”

 

    Mac let his head hang back, his arms lying across the back of the couch. Charlie is kneeling on the floor, between his legs, giving him a blowjob. They just went to get some Chinese and now they are back in Mac’s apartment. Mac reaches his hand down and rests it on Charlie’s head.

    “Charlie, I can’t take it anymore,” Mac mumbles.

    Charlie looks up at the other and protests, “But I have to pay you back for paying for my food.” Charlie puts his mouth back around Mac and the other jolts.

    “Charlie,” Mac moans. Charlie looks up at him again and can’t help but chuckle. Mac looks down at him and pulls away. “N-No more.”

    Charlie stands and chuckles, “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He sits on Mac’s lap and rests his arms on his shoulders. “Tops can moan too; you don’t always have to be tough.”

    Mac looks at Charlie with confusion and asks, “Really.”

    “Yeah. Well, at least I think so.”

    “We should probably ask Dennis. He’ll know.”

    “Yeah, we’ll ask him when he gets back.” Mac smiles at Charlie and kisses him, holding the back of the other’s head. Charlie sits up and pulls his pants down so that his ass is exposed. He sits back down slowly, Mac entering him. “We should probably move to your room.”

    Mac thrusts up and responds, “I can’t wait Charlie. I’m already all the way in.” Charlie nods and leans down to kiss Mac. Mac holds his lover’s ass, moving it up and down. “God Charlie, how did we not get together earlier?”

    Charlie chuckles and answers, “I was never left in the bar with just you. Frank is usually there to take me home.” Mac shakes his head and flips over, laying Charlie onto his back. Charlie gasps as Mac pushes further in. Mac pulls off his shirt and goes in for a kiss. Charlie closes his eyes and Mac kisses him lovingly before putting his tongue in his mouth.

    “Charlie, Mac, great news. Frank has just made me his assistant so-oh god, what the hell!” Dennis says as he enters the apartment. Mac jumps up and puts his cock back into his jeans. Charlie pulls up his pants and sits properly on the couch.

    Charlie now asks, “Wh-What did you want to tell us?”

    “Frank gave me a job so you can have the apartment for a little while.”

    Mac smiles and points out, “Oh yeah, Dennis, we wanted to ask you a question.”

    Trying not to look at the two, Dennis questions, “What is it?”

    “Are tops allowed to not be tough sometimes?”

    “What?”

    “Are tops allowed to moan? Because I mean, I’ve hidden a few moans because I didn’t want anyone to think I was a bottom or anything.” Dennis stares at Mac before walking over to him and slaps him.

    “I’m going to bed.”

**END**


	3. Episode 3

    Mac rolls off the bed and walks to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and washes his face. He smiles at himself in the mirror before walking back to his room. When he looks at the bed, he realizes that a body is missing.

    “Where the hell did Charlie go?” He asks himself. Mac walks back into the living room and looks around. They have been living together for about a week now and Mac knew that if Charlie wasn’t in bed then he was laying on the couch, attempting to eat cereal sideways. Suddenly, a groan comes from Dennis’ room. Mac walks over to the door and slowly pushes it open.

    “Ow, stop, that fucking hurts,” He hears Charlie complain. He kicks open the door and his eyes go wide.

    “What the fuck is going on in here?!”

 

****THEME MUSIC****

**_"Mac catches Dennis and Charlie”_ **

 

    Dennis moves from behind Charlie and reassures, “It’s not what you think Mac.”

    “So, then what the hell is it Dennis?”

    “I was just getting Charlie to try on some of the clothes I designed.”

    “Yeah, okay. Looks like some kind of weird kink.” Charlie is wearing a leather skirt, blue tank top and a short, black wig.

    Charlie walks over to Mac and protests, “I was just trying on some clothes, I promise. Plus,” Charlie now leans in close. “Dennis isn’t the kind of guy I would sleep with if I cheated on you.”

    “I heard that,” Dennis shouts.

    Mac huffs and replies, “Okay, but next time, don’t be so weird about it. It really sounded like you guys were banging in here.” Charlie smiles at Mac and kisses his cheek.

    “Alright, can we get back to work now?” Dennis asks, waiting for Charlie to walk back over to him. Mac only watches the two before shaking his head and leaving the room.

 

****Twinkling****

 

    Dee walks over to Mac and places the beer in front of him.

    “So, you said he was wearing a skirt,” Dee asks, holding back a laugh.

    “Yes, could we stop talking about it now,” Mac responds, holding his forehead. Dee begins to laugh and leans back against the counters. She hears the doors bell ring and looks up.

    “Hey, try any other dresses on?” Dee laughs.

    Charlie looks at Mac and shouts, “You told her?”

    Mac points out, “What was I supposed to do? I caught you in Dennis’ room with a skirt and a wig on. A wig!”

    “Dude, I told you it was nothing. I needed a model for the outfits.” Dennis sits down and huffs. “Dee, pass me a beer,” He orders.

    Dee smiles at him and replies, “No.”

    Charlie grabs two beers and stands behind the bar, beside Dee. He hands one beer to Dennis and says, “You’re overreacting Mac. I’m just trying to make Dennis’ masterpieces real.”

    Mac looks at his boyfriend with confusion and scowls. “Do you hear yourself?”

    Charlie chuckles and says, “Y-Yeah.”

    Mac stares at him before standing and saying, “I’m done.” Mac takes off to the back room.

    Frank walks into the bar and shouts, “Hey Dennis, do you have my outfits ready?”

    Dennis looks at his father with annoyance and asks, “Why the hell are you screaming?”

    “I got some cat food stuck in my ear.” Frank picks at his ear as Dennis, Dee, and Charlie stare at him with confusion.

    Dennis explains, “I am almost finished, you’ll have them by tomorrow.” Charlie nods and sips his beer.

    “I’m helping Dennis out with the outfits.” Frank nods and starts picking at his ear with a toothpick. He pulls a glob of cat food out of his ear and sighs.

    “Huh, that’s better.” Frank looks at the food before eating it.

    Dee gags and slurs, “That’s just…” She walks to the other end of the bar. Dennis scrunches his face and walks away from his father.

    “What, it’s just cat food.”

    Charlie laughs and says, “That was nasty dude.”

    “You would have the same shit head.”

    Charlie slaps the toothpick out of Frank’s hand and points out, “I would’ve cooked it first.”

 

**11 that Night…**

    Mac flips the page in his picture book. He’s reading a Dr. Seuss book on his bed. Suddenly, the door opens and someone steps in. Mac looks up and pushes his glasses down.

    “Charlie, what the hell are you wearing?” Charlie has a tight, long sleeved, black dress. His hair is slicked back and he’s barefoot.

    “What do you think?” Charlie asks.

    Mac protests, “I-I don’t like it…Take it off.” Charlie chuckles and walks over to Mac, kneeling on the bed. He leans in close but Mac backs away. Charlie grabs the other’s cock and Mac groans.

    “Dude, you are totally turned on right now. I knew you had a thing for cross-dressing.”

    Mac puffs up his chest and protest, “That isn’t true. And even if I did, what difference does it make? Take this off.” Mac goes to yank at the cloth and Charlie backs away. He stands and slowly pulls the dress over his head. Mac cannot believe how hard he is and he hides his erection under the Dr. Seuss book.

    Charlie is buck naked now and he says, “Is this okay now?” Mac only nods and sits on the edge of the bed tossing the book on the floor. Charlie sits on his lap and starts kissing him. “You like when I ride you huh?”

    Mac chuckles, “It’s the best position for the best results.” Mac stands and turns around, lying Charlie on the bed. “But not just yet.”

    “What are you doing?” Charlie asks, looking down at the other.

    “You always pleasure me,” Mac starts, flipping Charlie onto his stomach. He lifts Charlie’s legs so that his ass is sticking up and out. “But this time, I want to pleasure you.” Charlie chuckles and looks back at Mac, leaning on his forearms. Mac bites Charlie’s ass cheeks and the other jolts. Mac smirks and spreads the other’s cheeks. Charlie gasps and buries his face in his hands. Mac is licking up and down non-stop and grabbing his balls.

    “M-Mac,” Charlie moans, trying to look back at Mac. Mac sits up but his tongue doesn’t leave Charlie’s ass. Charlie shivers as Mac hums and he says, “L-Lick harder.”

    Mac smiles and asks, “Like this?” pushing his tongue harder against Charlie. Charlie backs up against Mac’s tongue and the other groans against him.

    “Hm…Mac.”

    “Ahuh,” Mac muffles, sending shivers up Charlie’s spine. He pulls away and rubs his fingers against Charlie’s wet hole. Charlie wiggles his ass and Mac pushes his left index and middle finger into the short man. Charlie gasps and slaps his hands against his ass, spreading the cheeks. Mac scoffs and points out, “I’ve never seen you like this.”

    “Every time we try to have sex, someone always catches us.” Charlie now sinks his head into the sheets. “But this time, I won’t let you stop halfway.” Mac nods and puts in two more fingers. He works them in slowly, licking along the way. “Hn…Mac, so fucking good dude.” Mac finally kneels on the bed, fingers still in Charlie, and begins rubbing his cock in the spot between his fingers. Charlie quivers and he starts coming on the bed.

    “Charlie, what the hell?” Mac shouts, pissed.

    Charlie, still shivering, muffles, “S-Sorry…I’m still…I’m still hard though.” Mac pulls his left fingers out of Charlie and starts yanking at the other’s cock. Charlie groans and pushes up against Mac’s cock, making the other let out a little pre-cum. “D-Don’t wait…Stick it in,” Charlie moans. Mac removes all his fingers and licks Charlie one last time before sitting up straight and plunging into the other’s entrance.

    “F-Fuck,” Mac huffs. He starts moving slowly, Charlie holding his hand that is on his ass. Mac tries spreading Charlie more, wanting to see himself move in and out. Charlie looks back at Mac, reaching his hand up to the other’s chest.

    “You feel so good inside me Mac,” Charlie cries. Suddenly a knock comes from the door. Mac goes to pull away but Charlie grabs his wrist. “Don’t you dare open that door.”

    “But-” Charlie pushes roughly against Mac and the other shivers, falling onto Charlie’s back. “G-Go away.”

    “Mac where’s Charlie?! I need that dress back,” Dennis shouts on the other side of the door.

    “J-Just go away dude!” Charlie shouts back. The door almost opens and Mac pulls out, runs over, closes the door, and locks it. He huffs, his back pressed against the door. Charlie looks back at him and plops down on his back. He laughs at Mac, standing. He walks over to Mac and kisses him. Mac looks down at him and kisses him back, grabbing his ass. Charlie moans and Mac lifts him, making the other wrap his legs around his waist. Mac turns them and presses Charlie’s back against the door. Dennis scrunches his face in disgust and backs away from the door, walking back to his room.

    “See, I didn’t open the door,” Mac points out. Charlie chuckles and reaches down.

    “Dude, we still haven’t come yet,” Charlie mutters. Mac smirks and pushes back into Charlie. The brunet moans and leans in for a kiss. Mac bites the other's lip before kissing Charlie. "I'm about to come Mac."

    Mac huffs, "No." Charlie looks at him with confusion the, other backing away from the door. He sits on the bed and lays back. Charlie smirks at him and mounts Mac. He lets the other enter him and begins bouncing up and down. Charlie throws his head back and comes. His cum lands on Mac's face and the other quickly sits up.

    "What the fuck!" Mac shouts.

    Chuckling, Charlie apologizes, "I'm really sorry man." He kisses Mac and the other wraps his arms around his waist. Mac squeezes Charlie's ass and starts moving it up and down. Charlie moans and he can feel Mac coming inside of him. He holds the other's cheeks and kisses him deeply before pulling away. Charlie smiles at Mac and whispers, "I love you."

    Mac smiles back and murmurs, "I love you too."

    "Hey, are you guys done?"

**END**


	4. Episode 4

    Everyone is sitting at the bar, everyone but Frank and Dennis. She's standing behind the bar as usual.

    "So, how's it going with you two?" Dee asks.

    Charlie tilts his bottle on the bar and explains, "Things have been going good you know. The baby is doing good as well. Probably shouldn't be drinking this but-"

    "What are you talking about?" Mac interrupts. "Men can't get pregnant Charlie."

    "What? But I was sure once you came inside of me I would."

    "Okay you two," Dee says, the phone beginning to ring. "I don't need to know what happens when you two have sex." Dee picks up the phone and says, "Patty's Pub."

    "Hey Dee, this is Dennis. Frank and I need your help."

    "What? Where are you guys? You're usually the first ones in here first."

    "Well we can't be alright," Dennis says with distress. "We're in jail," he cries.

 

****THEME MUSIC****

**_"Frank and Dennis go to jail”_ **

 

    Dee, Mac, and Charlie walk into Charlie’s old apartment as police officers walk out with boxes of clothes and cameras.

    “What the hell is going on here?” Dee asks, looking around.

    A cop walks over to Dee and explains, “There was prostitution going on in here do the two men were arrested and we’re shutting the place down.”

    Dee chuckles and twirls her hair saying, “Well uh, I was a prostitute too.”

    “Oh yeah?” The cop questions. Dee nods and the cop turns her around.

    “Guys, I'm getting laid tonight,” Dee chuckles. She feels cuffs around her wrists and she abruptly turns. “What, what the hell are you doing?”

    “You're getting arrested for prostitution.”

    “What? No, I was joking. I'm not a real prostitute, I just wanted to get into your pants. Shit, wait no, not in a prostitute way!” Another cop is pulling her out of the room and she tries to fight with him.

    “What about you two?” The cop questions.

    Mac grabs Charlie’s ass and declares, “No sir, we are loyal to one another.” Charlie, looking the cop in the eyes, gives Mac a sloppy kiss. The cop’s eyes widen and he turns away. Charlie chuckles and let's go of Mac. “Um, I totally got a hard on from that.” Charlie looks down at Mac’s pants and shakes his head.

 

****Twinkling****

 

    “Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it Dennis,” Charlie starts. “Mac and I got everything under control.” He and Mac are in the bar, serving drinks to incoming customers.

    “Charlie, nothing that comes out of your mouth is believable. Put Mac on the phone,” Dennis responds. Charlie huffs and hands Mac the phone, taking his place as server.

    “Hey Dennis, what's up?” Mac greets.

    “How's the bar going? Do you need help? Do I need to call anyone?”

    “Two more minutes Dennis,” A guard shouts.

    “Then let me have it!” Dennis shouts back.

    “Um, everything is fine. Charlie actually got us a lot of customers.”

    “That's great, that's great. Are there a lot of women? He got a lot of women right?”

    “Your times almost up Dennis!”

    “I know my rights goddammit!”

    “There's actually a lot of dudes,” Mac blurts out.

    “What, why the hell would there be a lot of guys?”

    “We sorta turned it into a gay bar.”

    “You did what?” Suddenly, Mac hears shuffling and then he hears Dennis screeching. Mac hangs up the phone and looks at Charlie.

    “Is everything okay?” Charlie questions.

    Mac smiles and answers, “Yeah.” He kisses Charlie and the guys sitting at the bar aw.

    “How long have you two love birds been together?” One asks them.

    Charlie smiles and replies, “Only a few weeks now.”

    “What? You could've fooled us,” The guy responds.

    “Yeah, I thought you two were together for at least a year now,” another one says. “I'm Aaron by the way.”

    Mac smiles and says, “I'm Mac and he's Charlie.”

    Aaron gestures to the man sitting next to him and replies, “This is Gabriel.”

    “A pleasure to meet you,” Charlie exclaims.

    Gabriel kisses Charlie’s hand and responds, “The pleasure is all mine.” Mac looks between them and pulls Charlie’s hand from Gabriel.

    “What you do that for?” Charlie asks.

    Mac whispers in the other’s ear, “He wants you man.”

    Charlie scoffs, replying, “You’re overreacting.”

    “Did I do something wrong?” Gabriel questions.

    “No thus guy is just a little jealous he isn't the one getting all my attention. You know, boys will be boys.”

    One very flamboyant man comes over and shouts, “You got that right honey!” He pulls money out of his shirt and smiles, “So how much is he for a night?”

    “Huh?” Charlie chuckles.

    “How much are you selling your boy for?”

    Mac steps forward and responds, “I think you got it all wrong, I'm not the boy, he is.” All the gay men at the bar look at each other before laughing greatly. “What the hell is so funny?! I'm the man! He's my boy not the other way around.”

    The flamboyant man leans in close and says, “Honey, you look like someone can tell you you're sexy and you'll spread yo legs with no hesitation.”

    Mac crosses his hands over his chest and says, “I'm a man.” He runs off, taking refuge in the office.

    Charlie sighs and tells one of the bartenders they hired to watch the bar. “I'll be right back boys,” Charlie says slyly

 

 

    “How much will it cost to bail their stupid asses out?” Dee asks the cop. She took a visit to the prison to check up on her father and brother.

    The woman answers, “Two hundred for each.”

    “Four hundred dollars? Can't you just let them out on good behavior or something?” Dee says with a nervous chuckle.

    “Ma’am, they've been in jail for less than twenty-four hours. And your brother already assaulted a cop, attempting to bite his penis off when he told him he couldn't have another phone call. Now, you can either pay the four hundred dollars or wait two months for them to get out.”

    Dee chuckles sarcastically before saying, “Let me just talk to the two idiots.”

 

****Twinkling****

 

    “You what?” Dee inquires. She's talking to her crazy father.

    “I joined a gang. Yeah, they're pretty cool,” Frank whispers.

    “Why are you whispering?”

    “You can't let the guards know. Plus, we’re gonna be doing this new thing they call shanking. Apparently, it makes the guards nicer.” Dee slaps her forehead and shakes her head.

    “Frank, please don't do anything stupid or you'll be in here longer!”

    Frank shrugs and responds, “I'll be fine, it's your brother you should be worried about.” A man passes behind Frank and he turns.

    The tall, black, muscular man exclaims, “Hey Frank, that's yo girl?”

    “Nah, that's my little girl.” The man nods and licks his lips. Dee cringes and the police push the man along. “Alright well, my time is almost up so I'll be going.” Dee gives him a small smile and he throws up the west coast sign. She shakes her head and raises her head when another person approaches her.

    “Dee! You came to see me!” Dee stands, takes a deep breath, and starts kicking at the window.

    “You damn idiot! Why would you attack a guard?!” A guard comes over and grabs Dee, trying to get her to calm down. “I'm good, I'm good,” She claims. The guard let's her go and she takes another deep breath. Dee sits down and picks up the phone. “Hello my idiot brother.”

    “Well that was very uncalled for,” Dennis says. “I don't think I want to talk to you anymore.” Dennis goes to stand when a big bulky guy smirks at him.

    “Hey Dennis.” The man licks his lips and pinches his nipple.

    Dennis quickly sits back down and begs, “Dee, you gotta get me out of here.”

    Dee smirks and stands, shouting, “He likes rough role play!” The man gives her a thumbs up and starts messing with his nipples again. Dennis peaks behind him and begins to whimper.

    He screams into the phone, “Dee! Deandra get your ass back here and save me!” But Dee already left.

 

 

    “Mac, c’mon, come back to the bar.” Charlie has been arguing with Mac for almost an hour now.

    Mac is sitting in the chair in the office. “No, you won’t listen to me so I won’t listen to you.” Charlie huffs and walks over to the other. He straddles Mac and kisses his neck.

    “C’mon, they were just flirting. Don’t you want to get more tips?”

    Mac shrugs and looks around before saying, “Well, I guess tips are good.” Charlie rolls his hips into Mac’s and the other holds his waist.

    “So, will you come back?”

    “Can we have sex?” Charlie chuckles and nods. He leans forward and kisses Mac. Mac sticks his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth. He stands and sits Charlie on the desk, unbuttoning the other’s jeans. While Charlie takes off his jeans, Mac pushes his jeans down to his ankles and pulls off his shirt. Charlie smirks and runs his hands down the other man’s chest.

    “You're so fucking hot Mac,” Charlie exclaims. Mac licks his lips and starts thrusting into Charlie. Charlie closes his eyes and tries rolling his hips. Mac grabs a hold of his boyfriend’s waist and kisses him. “Mac…M-Move faster.”

    “Like this?” Mac raises his hips and starts thrusting with more swiftness.

    Charlie’s head raises, exposing his neck and he responds, “Yeah…Just like that.” Mac nods, feeling the friction of Charlie’s walls squeezing against him.

    “Fuck…Charlie…I wanna come in you.” Mac groans, leaning forward and hovering over his lover.

    “Yes…D-Do it Mac…Please.” Charlie is arching his back, his eyes still closed and his toes curling. Mac looks over Charlie’s sweating body and his eyes set on the other’s nipples.

    “I wanna come together though.” Before Charlie can protest, Mac begins to lick at his nipples.

    “M-M-Mac,” the other gasps. Mac lets his tongue whirl around the other’s nipples, the tip of his cock slowly moving in and out of his partner. Charlie moans loudly, grabbing the other’s hair, and starts moving his hips up against Mac’s rhythm. Mac can't take it anymore and he comes inside of Charlie. Charlie gasps as Mac bites his nipple and he starts coming between them. “M-Mac…Fuck,” Charlie pants, running his fingers through the other’s hair. Mac chuckles and sits up, kissing Charlie. He reaches over to the box of tissues and cleans up. Once they're done, the couple make their way out of the office. When they open the door, everyone seems to be shuffling in their seat.

    Mac chuckles and whispers in Charlie’s ear, “Maybe we were too loud.” Charlie blushes and walks behind the bar, unable to look at his customers.

    The flamboyant man strolls over and sits in front of the couple. He chuckles and comments, “Guess I was wrong about you not being the alpha male.” Mac scoffs and suddenly starts flexing. Charlie covers his face in embarrassment. They really were too loud.

**END**


	5. Episode 5

    "How's the bar goin?” Dennis asks. He got another free call so he's checking up on the bar.

    Dee huffs, “It's alright. With all the work Charlie and Mac have been doing the past few weeks, we've been able to pay some bills.”

    Dennis sighs with relief. “Well, you guys need to save that money so you can get me out!”

    “You're staying in there. You can last one more month.”

    Dennis looks behind him and one of the guys is licking his lips and groping his balls. Dennis whimpers and cries, “Please get me outta here.”

    “If I do, I want you to give me a spa day in a really high-end place.”

    “We don't have money for that!”

    “Then I guess I can't get you out.”

    “Five minutes Dennis,” a guard shouts.

    “Shut up! Just shut up!” Dennis screeches. The guard comes over to him and tries to pull the phone away. “No! You said five more minutes. Let me go!” Dennis screams and the call ends. Dee hangs up her phone and sighs.

    “So much for that.”

    Charlie looks at Dee and questions, “Is Dennis okay?”

    Dee laughs and responds, “Of course not.” She looks around and then at Charlie. “Where's Mac?” Suddenly, the man in question bursts through the bar door. He kneels in front of Charlie with a box and smiles.

    “Will you marry me Charlie?”

 

****THEME MUSIC****

**_“Charlie and Mac get married Part 1-Wedding Planners”_ **

  “What?” Charlie says. His boyfriend of two months is kneeling in front of him, with a box in his hand.

    “Will you marry me? I mean,” Mac chuckles and opens the box. “there's nothing here but that’s beside the point.”

    “How do you propose without a ring?” Charlie questioned.

    “Because, honestly, don't know your finger size.” Mac stands and holds Charlie’s hands. “I want you to pick something that will best represent our relationship.”

    Dee takes a swig of her beer and mutters, “Oh brother.”

    “That's right Dee, I want Dennis to be there too.”

    Charlie huffs before smiling, “I'll marry you.”

    “Yes.” Mac picks up Charlie and spins him around, kissing him. The few customers cheer for them while Dee raises her bottle before taking another swig.

 

****Twinkling****

 

    Dennis shivers as he hears banging on his cell bars.

    “You got a visitor,” the guard shouts. Dennis quickly stands and walks over to the cell bars. The guard opens them and Dennis follows behind him. When he gets into the visiting room, he manages a smile. He hasn't seen his best friend for quite some time.

    “Hey Dennis, how's it going in there?” Mac asks.

    Dennis chuckles, “Oh you know, had to glue my ass to the walls a few times so no one could rape me but-did you get money to get me out?”

    Mac raised his finger before saying, “No.”

    Dennis throws his hands in the air and leans in close. “So, what are you here for then? To see my ass get ripped in half? Is that it? You and Charlie would love that wouldn't you.”

    “Uh no. I came here to invite you to my wedding.”

    “Your what?!”

 

    “Oh, that's beautiful,” Frank exclaims. Charlie came to see him. Charlie nods and fiddles with his fingers. “What's wrong Charlie?”

    “Frank…Will you do the honors of walking me down the cell bars?”

    “S-Seriously? You want me to do it?”

    “You're the only real father I ever had. Dee and Dennis might despise you but you're a great dad in my books.” Frank wipes a tear from his eye and the two of them put their hands on the glass.

 

    “Absolutely not!” Dennis shouts.

    “But I need a best man,” Mac declares.

    “If you get me out of here, I'll be your best man forever. But not like your boyfriend or anything.”

    Mac huffs before getting the perfect idea. “What if I could get my dad to protect you on the inside.”

    Dennis presses his hand on the glass and responds, “You could do that?”

    “Of course, my dad loves me…I mean, I am his only son since he killed my other brothers but that's beside the point.”

    Dennis’ eye twitches before his rambles himself up. “I'll take it!” It's better to be protected by a psychopath rather than have one try to take his purity.

 

****Twinkling****

 

    “In exchange for his virginity,” Mac’s father, Luther, says.

    “B-But dad, I already told him-”

    “He's either my bitch or the shit on the floor.” Mac quickly nods, Charlie holding his hand tightly. They both get up and walk to another table.

    “How the hell are we going to tell Dennis, he's not going to agree,” Charlie points out.

    “I doubt my dad will be aggressive. Plus, we don't have to tell him. We can just say he’ll protect him.” Charlie bites at his nails before nodding.

    “A-As long as we don’t tell him.” Mac smiles and kisses Charlie. They walk beck over to his father and the old man smirks.

    “Didn’t know you were a fruit son,” Luther exclaims.

    Charlie nervously replies, “I’ll have you know, Mac is a fully-grown vegetable.” Luther looks wide-eyed at Charlie before looking over at Mac.

    “Oh, really now.” Mac looks over at the window, struggling to whistle.

 

**Two days later…**

    “I can’t believe you two are actually going to have your wedding in a prison,” Dee sighs as she brushes her hair. She is sitting in the back seat of Mac’s car, Charlie sitting in the passenger seat. 

    “I need Dennis to be there, he's my best friend,” Mac explains.

    “And, someone has to give me away,” Charlie points out. Dee looks between the two before shaking her head. When they arrive at the prison, the three are searched.

    “Why the hell are you dressed like that?” The guard asks, looking Charlie and Mac up and down.

    “We’re getting married,” Charlie exclaims.

    “Oh, so you're each here to marry an inmate.”

    “No, we’re getting married to each other,” Mac corrects.

    The guard stands in front of him and replies, “I don't think I was talking to you.” Mac shakes his head quickly and the guard smirks, baking away.

    Mac doesn't move and Charlie pulls on his hand. “I-I can't,” Mac says.

    “Why not?” Charlie chuckles.

    “I uh…I wet my pants.”

**END**


	6. Episode 6

    “We are all gathered here today to witness the marriage Charles and Ronald in holy matrimony,” the priest says. He’s an old man who’s a little hunched over. His clothes are worn and he has a few stains on it. Dee and Frank are standing beside Charlie while Dennis is standing beside Mac.  “Do you guys have any vows you’d like to read?”  the priest asks.

     Before Mac can say anything, someone says, “I wasn’t invited?” Everyone turns around and Charlie and Mac look at one another nervously.

    Mac stutters, “I-I didn’t think you’d want to come dad.”

    Luther walks over and pats his son on the shoulder. He stands beside Dennis and grabs his ass. “I wouldn’t want to miss my first encounter with my wife,” he exclaims, looking Dennis up and down.

    Dennis, now shaking in fear, questions, “W-Why did your dad just squeeze my ass?”

    Mac gives him a sad smile and replies, “We may have sold your ass to my dad.”

 

****THEME MUSIC****

**_“Charlie and Mac get married Part 2-Dennis becomes Luther’s Wife”_ **

 

    “You fucking asshole!” Dennis reaches his hands up and begins strangling Mac. A guard walks over and grabs him. He begins kicking like a crazy man and Luther licks his lips.

    “Looks like I’m going to have to put this one in check,” Luther chuckles with a smirk. He kisses his son on the forehead before following the guards into the holding blocks. “Congrats my boy!” He shouts before disappearing with the guards and Dennis.

    Everyone turns back to the priest as he exclaims, “Can we get on with this please. I have a prostitute in the back of a bar calling my name.”

    “How can you hear her if you’re all the way-”

    “It was figurative!” He shouts, interrupting Dee. She rolls her eyes and looks at the couple.

    Mac turns to Charlie and says, “Charlie, from the first day we met in high school, I thought you were the coolest guy…besides Dennis. You always laughed at my jokes and had my back when everyone else was being a douche. That day when we first kissed, I thought it was magic. In fact, I looked it up just to make sure I wasn’t crazy…I might be a little insane. Anyway, I love you Charlie and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

    Charlie becomes giddy and he chuckles, responding, “I knew from the day that I saw you walk through our classroom door in high school that you were the guy for me. You’re funny and crazy and you always join me on my crazy adventures. Not to mention sex is just-”

    “Ehem,” the priest breaths.

    “S-Sorry,” Charlie mutters, casting his eyes onto the priest.

    “Well, now that that is settled, let’s get to the nitty gritty. Charlie, do you take Ronald to be your beloved husband; to care for him through sickness and health, through the good and the bad till death do you part?”

    Charlie smiles at Mac and responds, “I do.”

    “And do you Ronald take Charlie to be you beloved husband; to care for him through sickness and health, through the good and the bad till death do you part?”

  Mac grins and answers, “I do.”

    “Then, now if the couple will exchange rings.” Frank hands the rings to the two and Dee looks at them with confusion.

    “A-Are those ring pops?” She asks.

    “It’s all I can afford at the moment,” Mac confesses. The woman throws her hands up in the air in disbelief. Mac slides the blue ring pop onto Charlie’s finger and the other put the purple ring pop on Mac’s finger.

    “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband.” Charlie and Mac smile at each other before kissing. Frank claps greatly and Dee smiles at the two, taking some of the paper towel on the table and tossing it at them.

 

****Twinkling****

 

    “So now that you two are married, what are you going to do?” Dee asks. The three friends are back at the bar, drinking a couple of cold beers.

    Gnawing on Charlie’s ring pop, Mac muffles, “Hongymoon.”

    “We’re going to go on a honeymoon,” Charlie clarifies.

    “How the hell are you two going to go on a honeymoon? You couldn’t even afford proper rings.”

    Sitting up straight, Mac explains, “Actually, I did but it was either rings or a one-time trip we may never get again.”

    “What? Where the hell are you going then?”

    “Wherever he wants to,” Mac responds, looking at Charlie. Charlie’s cheeks turn red and he bites his lip. Dee rolls her eyes and reaches her hand over to pick up the ringing phone.

    “Patty’s Pub,” She answers.

    “Put that son of a bitch on the phone!” Her twin shouts. Dee huffs and hands the phone to Mac.

    “It’s Dennis.”

    “H-Hey buddy,” Mac greets.

    “Why would you tell your crazy father that I’d be his piece of ass while I was in here?”

    “He wouldn’t agree to protect you if I didn’t agree.”

    “What am I supposed to do now?!”

    “Hey, keep it down over there,” the guard says.

    “Shut the hell up Paul, you know we don’t get along,” Dennis argues. The guard rolls his eyes at him and the other goes back to talking to his friend. “You need to find a way to get me the hell out of here and now. So I can kick your ass!”

    Mac points out, “I’m sorry Dennis but Charlie and I are going on our honeymoon and we won’t be back until next week. Besides, you only have a month left.”

    “Your father is going to kill me,” Dennis cries. The last thing he wants is to be ripped in half by a maniac.

    “Actually, my mom said my dad was pretty good in bed. So you’ll be fine.”

    “Mac!” Mac quickly hangs up the phone and takes a swig of his beer.

    “Is he going to be alright?” Charlie questions.

    “Let’s hope so.”

 

    Dennis walks back and forth in his cell and jumps when he hears heavy hands bang against the cell bars.

    “Hey good lookin?” It’s Luther and he seems to be in a good mood.

    “H-Hey,” Dennis says with a shaking voice. The other man walks into the cell and pushes Dennis’ cell mate out.

    “I’ll tell you when you can come back,” Luther tells the man. The other nods and rushes out of the cell. Luther walks over to the cell bars and closes the jail cell. He turns to Dennis and the man is terrified. “So, I hear you want my protection. I can protect you, but I’m going to need that ass in return,” Luther points out.

    “I-I’m sure we can figure something else out. I’ve never had sex with a man and I honestly don’t plan to,” Dennis responds.

    “Oh, a virgin. Those are the best.” Now he moves closer to Dennis until the other man’s back is against the wall. “You’re nice and tight and you make the cutest sounds.” Dennis feels light headed and he begins to faint. “Oh no sweetheart, I like my boys conscious.” Dennis whimpers and he closes his eyes tightly.

 

****Twinkling****

    “I can’t believe you assholes are leaving me to run the bar on my own!” Dee shouts as she helps Charlie pack.

    “Well, why don’t you just close the bar and take a vacation. Dennis is in jail so he won’t know anyway,” Charlie suggests.

    “You know what, you’re totally right,” Dee says.

    “That’s why I married him,” Mac exclaims, coming from the bathroom. He kisses Charlie and the other kisses him back,

    “Oh get a room,” Dee hisses.

    Mac looks around before pushing the woman out. “You get out then.” He closes the door in her face and turns to Charlie.

    Charlie walks over to his husband and says, “I wish we could start our honeymoon early but it’ll have to wait.”

    “Don’t worry, once we get to Miami, you won’t be able to sleep.” Charlie bites his lip and grabs Mac’s crotch.

    “You mean you won’t be able to sleep.” Mac growls and kisses Charlie.

 

    Dennis gasps as Luther pulls him up by his hair.

    “God, is this what my penis tastes like?” he exclaims. “I have a lot of women to apologize to.”

    “Get up,” Luther orders. Dennis slowly stands and steps back. Luther points to the bed and orders, “Lay down.”

    “U-Uh, we’re finally going to bed?” Dennis questions, sitting down on the bed.

  Luther smirks and pushes Dennis down to lay on his back. “You could call it that.” He pulls at the other’s pants and Dennis looks at the man with confusion.

    “W-What are you going to do?”

    “What do you think? I'm gonna take what's mine.” Dennis stared at the man before his eyes go wide. He tries to get off of the bed but the other man presses his hand against Dennis’ neck. Dennis takes defeat and begins to cry. “Hey, don't cry. I haven't even put my fingers in yet.” Dennis feels dizzy and he nearly passes out. Luther smirks and licks his middle finger. He pushes it into Dennis and the other tenses up.

    “Oh that's weird,” Dennis cooed.

    “Wait till I start fucking you with more.” Dennis chuckles before squeezing his eyes shut. The older man starts moving his finger faster and for the first time, Dennis is feeling immense pleasure. He bites his lip, hoping to hide his moans. “C’mon babe, let me hear those sexy moans.” He leans down and starts licking Dennis’ nipples through his shirt.

    “Wh-What are-hmm,” Dennis moans. This can’t be happening right now.

 

    “So, what do you wanna do?” Dee asks. She’s sitting at the bar by herself. The woman looks around and huffs. “I need some fucking friends.”

 

    Charlie smiles as Mac pushes him up against the bathroom stall. They are in the airport bathroom.

    “Mac, we only have an hour before our plane gets here,” Charlie points out.

    “But I want you now,” Mac muffles in the crook of Charlie’s neck. Charlie chuckles and grabs the other’s cheeks, kissing him.

    “Then slow down,” he orders. Mac nods and grabs Charlie’s waist, running his hands under the other’s shirt. Charlie moans and holds the other’s cheeks, kissing him. Before Mac can attack Charlie’s neck, Charlie’s phone rings.

    “H-Hello?” He answers, holding Mac’s neck as the other kisses his neck.

    “You wouldn't believe…what just happened,” Dee slurs.

    With furrowed brows, Charlie asks, “Are you alright?”

    “I am, but ripped bottle won't be,” she laughs.

    Charlie shakes off Mac and looks at the phone. “Are you okay?” It gets really quiet and then, all of a sudden, Dee starts crying.

    “I'm so lonely. I thought you guys leaving would make me happy. But it only broke my achy breaky heart. Charlie why! Why’d you have to-”

    Watching the other turn to him, Mac asks, “What happened with Dee?”

    Charlie puts his phone back in his pocket and responds, “Just drunk Dee.” Mac scoffs and waves his hand.

    “That's it! I thought she set something on fire.”

 

    Dee looks up from the bottle on the floor watches as the flame grows stronger.

    “Shit.”

**END**


End file.
